La destinée d'Arthur
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Arthur ne lève pas du lit. En dépression, le jeune roi de la citée ne se sent pas bien. Cela inquiète beaucoup Merlin. Depuis, quelques temps le nouveau roi voit des choses différents sur la magie. Il n'est pas Uther Pendragon.
1. Résumé

Titre : La destinée de Arthur

Rating : K

Couple : Merlin /Arthur

Description : Merlin, fou amoureux de Arthur depuis qu'il l'a sauvé d'une méchante sorcière au sein du château devient son serviteur. Cependant, la destinée du jeune mage / druide n'est pas au rendez-vous au coeur du jeune prince. Quelques mois, après la mort d'Uther Pendragon, Arthur n'est plus vraiment lui-même…

**Résumé :**

Arthur ne lève pas du lit. En dépression, le jeune roi de la citée ne se sent pas bien. Cela inquiète beaucoup Merlin. Depuis, quelques temps le nouveau roi voit des choses différents sur la magie. Il n'est pas Uther Pendragon. Il n'est pas cruel et se bats pour la bonne cause. Il défendait son peuple avec amour et douleur. Son coeur bats pour ça prochaine reine. Gwen. Ayant eu un passé difficile, Arthur se pose des questions sur sa vie amoureuse et sa destinée. Pourquoi est-il venu au monde ? Pourquoi est-ce compliqué de gouverner un royaume ? Quand une malédiction frappe son peuple ? La magie est-elle vraiment un fléau ? De ce fait, le jeune roi a le coeur brisé...


	2. Le prologue de Merlin

**Le prologue **

**Pov Merlin -**

Doucement, je me réveille dans le lit que Gaius me prête depuis mon arrivée à Camelot. Je m'étire les bras et les jambes et j'enlève la peau de bête qui se trouve sur mon corps. J'entends encore la voix du dragon qui me parle et je l'ignore. Complètement. Sir Léon est quelqu'un de gentil et aimable envers mon égard, mais depuis la mort de Lancelot..Je me sens si perdu. Il a eu des sentiments envers ma personne et il a choisit Gwen pour son dernier souffle. Il ne voulait pas que je le sauve de la mort. Il voulait être au paradis et mourir tranquille dans mes bras. J'en ai tant pleuré. Lancelot me manque terriblement depuis quelques mois.

Mon instructeur Gaius s'inquiète à mon sujet. Il fait aussi de la magie comme moi. Il a des sorts puissants, mais tant que Morgane sera encore en vie. Arthur peut y mourir à chaque instant. Je crains pour sa vie. J'ai peur qu'il meurt une énième fois. Je l'ai souvent sauvé de la mort, elle-même. Il n'est pas Uther. Je le sais. Je le sens au fonds de mon âme qu'il n'est pas comme lui. En tous cas, je fais tout pour qu'il soit autrement. Fidèle envers son royaume et les traditions et loyale envers son peuple.

C'est le matin à Camelot.

Le soleil est radieux, aujourd'hui. Cela me sourire, mais intérieurement et je m'habille lentement, ce matin. Le coq chante encore à l'extérieur de la tour et tout le monde se lève à Camelot. Parfois, j'entends encore la voix de Lancelot qui me parle pendant mon sommeil, mais entendre des voix, ce n'est pas une chose naturelle. Chez les sorciers de mon espèce. Nous faisons peur aux gens du peuple.. Nous sommes des créatures des ténèbres selon Uther Pendragon, mais Arthur veut changer les choses à Camelot et à son royaume.

Uther a tué des sorcières et des sorciers depuis qu'il a été élu roi de Camelot. Son règne a prit fin suite à sa maladie grave. Je n'en étais pas fière, car il a découvert mon secret : que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques et que je sauve tout le temps son fils de la mort. Le dragon l'avait prévu. Ma tâche ne sera pas facile pour aider Arthur au mieux. Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Jusqu'à que la bataille avec Morgane aura lieu dans les terres de Camelot…

Pourtant, cela fait des semaines que Morgane ne tente rien pour récupérer son trône. Enfin, le trône d'Arthur Pendragon...Cela ne m'inspire guère confiance. Je sens qu'une terrible menace arrive à Camelot. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Oui. De la puissante magie envahit le royaume depuis quelques temps.

Une guerre approche à Camelot...


	3. Chapitre 1 : Les songes du roi

**Note : **Désolée, pour mon absence sur cette histoire. Je reviens. Merci, pour vos reviews et le reste. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Les chapitres seront très courts sur cette histoire. J'ignore combien de pages, il y aura dans cette histoire de pov...Bonne lecture, à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**\- Pov Arthur -**

Ce matin, je ne me sens pas d'humeur dans mon propre château. Je suis encore dans mon lit et mon père me manque terriblement. Ça va faire quelques mois, qu'il a été tué par un sortilège de Morgane. Je ne suis plus ou j'en suis dans mes sentiments avec Gwen depuis qu'elle m'a trompée avec Lancelot, il y a quelques mois. Surtout avec un Lancelot mort. Je lui en veux beaucoup et elle ne me parle plus depuis que je l'ai giflé devant mes hommes. Je m'en veux pour ce geste horrible que je lui ai fait. Je roule dans ma couette luxueuse et cet abruti de Merlin est encore en retard, ce matin.

« _**Bon sang, comme valet de chambre, il ne fait pas mieux !**_ » dis-je, par la pensée.

C'est le printemps à Camelot. J'ai la nausée quand je vois Sir Léon avec une jouvencelle qui lui tourne autour depuis son arrivée à Camelot. Cependant, il est gay et ça se voit de plus en plus avec Merlin qui l'évite comme la peste. Merlin n'est pas homo, cela ne se peut pas. Pourquoi je me prends si la tête avec lui ? En ce moment ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe dès que je pense à cet idiot de Merlin ? À chaque fois, qu'il passe dans ma chambre ou dans les couloirs du château il fait des catastrophes. Ce serviteur est le roi des crétins qui sème que des embûches autour de lui.

« _**Pourquoi ai-je si mal que ça dans mon cœur ? Pourquoi je me sens si seul ? Père vous m'avez abandonné pendant mon apprentissage de roi. Je vous déteste père ! Je vous hais !**_» dis-je, en songeant à mon père et en tournant en rond sous ses draps.

Précipitamment, j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre vite et je reconnais la voix aiguillée de Merlin qui fait tomber encore mon plateau-repas par terre. Je vois ma pomme qui roule jusqu'à ma fenêtre et je me cache sous mon drap blanc. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas sortir de ma chambre...


	4. Chapitre 2 : les pensées de Merlin

**Chapitre 2**

**\- Pov Merlin -**

* * *

**Note : **Merci, pour vos retours. Bonne lecture, à tous ! Les nouveaux chapitres seront en ligne, tous les weekends! Soyez patientes, svp. Bonne lecture !

**.**

Lorsque je rentre dans la chambre d'Arthur, il grogne dans ses draps, car j'ai encore fait tomber mon plateau, ce matin. Je suis qu'un crétin maladroit qui exaspère le nouveau roi de Camelot, ces derniers temps. Arthur est en pleine dépression depuis qu'il a giflé Gwen à l'intérieur de ce château. Il sème l'embûche autour de lui et cela me rend un peu inquiet, en ce moment.

J'ignore pourquoi Sir Léon me tourne autour depuis quelques jours, mais je ne ressens rien pour lui. Il n'est pas comme Sir Lancelot. Cependant Lancelot m'a trahi en couchant avec la femme d'Arthur et cela m'a fait mal. Mon cœur saigne encore à l'intérieur de ma chair. La nuit dernière, j'ai fait un cauchemar au sujet d'Arthur, mais cela ne m'inquiète pas pour autant, car j'ai déjà changé les courts des choses pour lui.

Je lui donne mon âme, ma magie pour le sauver à chaque fois, mais il n'a aucune reconnaissance de ma part. Il me blesse avec ces mots, mais il ne se doute de rien sur ma magie. Son père, en revanche il le savait et il a voulu me tuer à l'intérieur de ce château. J'ai été marqué par sa haine envers moi. Uther Pendragon a été un homme horrible envers les druides du monde extérieur. Moi, j'ai eu ma chance.

Je mets le plateau de son repas sur sa table basse et je me retourne vers le jeune roi qui est toujours sous ses draps. Je décide d'aller le voir et je retire fermement les draps jusqu'aux pieds du lit et il me grogne encore dessus, comme d'habitude. Je roule des yeux et Arthur me jette l'oreiller en pleine poire...


	5. Chapitre 3 : Arthur se lève

**Chapitre 3 **

**Pov Arthur **

Merlin enlève mes draps et je le fusille du regard. Fou de rage, je lui balance mon oreiller en pleine figure et il le rattrape de justesse avec l'aide de ses deux mains, l'air amusé. Comme d'habitude, il s'amuse au lieu de travailler correctement en tant que valet du roi. Il me dégoûte parfois, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend parfaitement quand je suis seul avec lui. Bref, je m'emporte un peu trop avec lui, ces temps-ci. Je suis perdu avec mes sentiments. J'ignore ce que je ressens pour Merlin, mais c'est si fort que je le rejette à la moindre occasion.

Je décide de me lever et je me suis réveillé du pied gauche, ce matin. Mauvaise humeur et colérique quand je perçois Gwen devant ma porte de chambre et elle s'en va. Je la fais fuir, j'ai l'impression. Je m'en moque, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle depuis qu'elle m'a trompée avec un Lancelot mort. Je ne l'aime plus. Je ne ressens plus rien et si, Morgane avait fait de la magie, je m'en contre-fiche. C'est loin, tout ça. Je crois que je n'aime plus les femmes, en fait.

À ce moment précis, mon cœur s'emballe et je ne me sens pas bien. De plus, Merlin me sert un verre d'eau et je le bois devant lui. Je ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes et ça fait du bien. Juste mes émotions qui me jouent des tours, en ce moment. Ça devrait passer...Gwen à cause de toi, mon cœur saigne tous les jours...


	6. Chapitre 4 : Arthur me dit merci

**Chapitre 4 **

**Pov Merlin **

J'observe Arthur qui mange enfin son petit-déjeuner classique, paisiblement. Il n'a pas un dit un mot, mais ne cesse de me regarder, l'air intrigué. Son teint est aussi pâle que les mois précédents, mais depuis que Gwen l'a trahi, il n'est plus le même. Je le sens au fond de moi et je ne peux pas guérir les maux d'amours. La magie ne peut pas tout résoudre... Je refais son lit et je tapote son oreiller en le secouant avec mes deux mains. Ensuite, j'ouvre doucement la fenêtre de sa chambre et la brise du vent lui caresse la nuque dégager. Arthur se repose avant la longue journée qui lui attend de pied ferme. Une menace entoure un village, ces derniers temps. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une autre forme de magie, mais très sombre.

Je sens qu'Arthur m'observe avec un air discret, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Loin delà. Lorsqu'il a fini son plateau, je le reprends et j'entends un « _**merci **_» qui sort de sa bouche. C'est la seule chose que j'entends de lui, depuis un long moment. À quelques pas de moi, je peux sentir son souffle chaud près de mon oreille gauche et j'en frémis. Ça me donne des frissons, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je détourne mes talons et je tombe sur Gwen dans le couloir, un peu plus loin de sa chambre habituelle. Gwen me lance un regard triste et elle hésite à me poser cette question qui me serre la poitrine. Ma réponse sera fatale pour elle, la servante de Camelot. Ma voix se noue et j'ouvre ma bouche, lorsque Sir Léon m'interrompe encore une fois avec ma meilleure amie qui est mal dans ses baskets depuis sa liaison avec un Lancelot défunt...


End file.
